


dear betty

by bettysjughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don’t want to give too much away!, Letters!!, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjughead/pseuds/bettysjughead
Summary: in which jughead writes letters to betty.





	1. Chapter 1

dear betty,

i don’t even know why i’m doing this.

i feel pathetic; like i am a coward. i 

should let you go. 

i miss you,

jughead 

 


	2. Chapter 2

dear betty,

veronica and i never talk anymore.

she’s gone off to college with archie.

she’s happy, i guess. ever since you

left, things haven’t been the same. 

archie talks to me whenever he can,

updating me on how she is. she misses

you, betty. even if it doesn’t seem like

it. 

i can say i miss you too,

jughead


	3. Chapter 3

dear betty,

archie came into my apartment earlier.

i had gotten a new one after you left.

there were too many memories in the

old one. i could smell your scent lingering

in every corner. he slapped me; which of

course was unnecessary. he told me to

forget and move on. forget that you were

ever in my life. we had gotten into a fight 

but he left before it could get serious. i 

only managed to get a punch to the jaw

before he slammed the door to my

apartment. i want you to come back. 

please come back.

as always, i miss you,

jughead


	4. Chapter 4

dear betty,

i went by your parents’ house today.

your father wouldn’t even let me in.

but when your mother showed up,

he told hal to go into the kitchen and

finish up dinner. she let me go up to

your room. i found it empty. the bed

sheets were ripped off the mattress.

cork boards holding up nothing but i 

see little pieces of paper as if some 

things were torn out of the board.

were they pictures? pictures of you?

pictures of me? pictures of  _us?_

i miss you,

jughead

 


	5. Chapter 5

dear betty,

i remember the day you left as if it

was yesterday. it still breaks my heart

over and over again when i think about

it. showing up to your house, only to

find out that you had left. seeing your

empty room, the empty walls, the

empty drawers. why did you leave?

why did you leave and not tell me?

i was going to give you a promise.

a promise to love you forever and

ever, for as long as i lived. did you

see the ring box? did you think it 

was a proposal?

i miss you,

jughead


	6. Chapter 6

dear betty,

where are you now? i feel like i am

being withheld a secret. like when 

your father was weird around me,

and how veronica was mad. did you

leave with a secret? 

i miss you,

jughead


	7. Chapter 7

dear betty,

i’m curious as to why the fact

everyone is acting so weird 

around me. i’m also curious to

as why i saw someone who

looked close to you at the

supermarket yesterday. except,

the hair was short. and she was 

holding a baby. i knew it couldn’t

possibly be you. a baby? for an

eighteen-year-old? i’m guessing

you’re eighteen. you left about

ten months ago and your 

birthday was coming up. you 

missed graduation. please tell

me why you left.

i miss you,

jughead


	8. Chapter 8

dear betty,

veronica came to talk to me

today. she told me. she told me

everything. why didn’t you tell

me? why did you keep it a 

secret? it didn’t make sense. i

know you must’ve been scared

but would i really have left you?

no. i wouldn’t. but guess who 

left, betty. not me, but you.

i miss you,

jughead


	9. Chapter 9

dear betty,

i don’t think i’ve ever been as

mad at you as i am right now. 

you knew i loved you. you knew

i cared about you. so what if that

accidentally happened? are you 

calling him an accident? i’m mad,

but i still miss you,

jughead


	10. Chapter 10

dear betty,

feel free to drop our one-month

year old son off at my apartment.

i want to do my share of parenting 

also. i’m still mad,

jughead


	11. Chapter 11

dear betty,

i’m so glad veronica is sending

these letters to you. it’s safer than

me knowing where you live, so i 

can come take my child and get

viaitation rights. what is his name?

does he look more like me, or more

like you? veronica only told me you

were pregnant when you left, and 

the child was a boy. 

i miss you,

jughead


	12. Chapter 12

dear betty,

you make me so aggravated. it’s 

one, crummy letter. all you need 

to do is respond. it’ll make me 

happy. i used to think you loved 

making me happy. you constantly

told me you loved my smile because

you never saw it and i never wore it.

is veronica even giving you these

letters?

i miss you,

jughead


	13. Chapter 13

dear betty,

if you won’t write them, then i won’t.

sincerely,

jughead


	14. Chapter 14

dear betty,

five weeks later, and still no

response. are you scared? i

won’t hurt you. i love you,

betty. you’ve been gone for

almost a year already. come 

back to me.

i miss you,

jughead


	15. Chapter 15

dear betty,

a year later. i yearn to have

you with me and i desperately 

want to kiss the living daylights

out of you. i want you back – no

i need you back. see? i’m getting

desperate, and i feel pathetic.

i miss you,

jughead


	16. Chapter 16

dear betty,

i still don’t know our son’s name.

could you tell me before i lose my

mind? i thought i could keep you

off of my mind, even if i was 

intoxicated, but i can’t. you drive

me insane, betty cooper. always 

remember, you are beautiful.

i miss you, 

jughead


	17. Chapter 17

dear betty,

i apologize for the bad handwriting 

in the last letter. if you couldn’t tell,

i was drinking. i started it after you

left. it became a problem, betty. you

were the only cure, then you left,

and the disease formed. just becauee

you’re back doesn’t mean the disease 

is cured yet.

i miss you,

jughead


	18. Chapter 18

dear betty,

sythe. is it short for forsythe?

i found out from veronica. i guess

she forgives me for “making you

leave” since you’re back. forsythe

pendleton iv. i bet he’s the most

wonderful baby boy ever. please

forgive me. i’m sorry, but it’s not

either of our faults. please come

back to me. i know you’re getting

these. please just talk to me.

i miss you, 

jughead 


	19. Chapter 19

dear betty,

you talked to me today. you 

actually talked to me. i could 

see you glancing in my direction

again in the supermarket. you

had sythe connected to your

chest with one of those baby

bundle things. i might sound 

like and idiot, but i swear i was

going to cry. i was so happy. when

sythe started to cry, you calmed 

him down faster than i could 

say ‘southside serpent’. you’re a

great mom.

i miss you,

jughead

 


	20. Chapter 20

dear betty,

your new number has been 

sitting on my phone for the

past week. every day, i compensate

the idea of texting you. but,

then i remembered that we

are not in high school anymore

and you have responsibilities. like

taking care of a child. by yourself.

are you staying at your parents’

house? in your old bedroom? if 

you are, your parents are probably 

helping you, i suppose.

i miss you, 

jughead 


	21. Chapter 21

dear betty,

you knocked on my apartment

door today. i let you in. you

let me hold our son. we had our

first conversation in a year. 

i love you,

jughead


	22. Chapter 22

dear betty,

we all met at Pop’s Diner today.

just like the old times. we were

one big, happy group.

i love you,

jughead


	23. Chapter 23

dear betty,

we kissed today.

i love you,

jughead


	24. Chapter 24

dear betty,

you wanted to have ‘girl time’

with veronica and cheryl, so i 

took sythe. he is a wonderful

baby boy. he got his bright smile

from you. i guess that’s why i kept

trying to make him laugh.

i love you,

jughead


	25. Chapter 25

dear betty,

you apologized for leaving today.

you said you still loved me and

you started to cry because you

felt like you were a coward. but 

you’re not. you will never be a coward.

i love you,

jughead


	26. Chapter 26

dear betty,

i guess i don’t have to send

you letters anymore.

i love you,

jughead

 

 

 

_fin_


End file.
